societymcfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Spruce
The Republic of Spruce was an ancient, powerful nation, from the early days of the First Generation. They are often, and arguably correctly, faulted for the cause of the end of Society. They were the first country on the open server of Society. History In the First Generation, they were devout followers of the Big Stick ideology as well as a general idea of being the allies of all and enemies of none. After the events leading up to attacking Kalos, the nation preceding Rapture, this shifted more to an isolationist policy, as well as entering a brief cold war with Azariya. After the threat of Rapture attacking Azariya, ROS guaranteed the independence of Azariya, which led to Rapture attacking ROS first. The defense was woefully inadequate as the Sprucian army had little to no combat experience. Their primary defense was a vast wall and archers, however, the wall was quickly scaled and the archers were forced to come down to aid in the battle. German_TNT, the president of ROS, fled to Azariya after the Sprucian army was defeated. Much of the Sprucian's strongest gear was protected due to much of it having been made and hidden in Germans vacation home in a nearby mountain, as well as the quick covering up of their war room, which contained a few dozen maps. After the president arrived in Azariya, which had many more men but much less advanced armor, they helped in the general defense of the outer reaches of Azariya. Half of Raptures army was killed, however, the other half managed to push back the rest of the Azariyan army as German fled once again to follow a back path to the vacation home, where they planned to maintain resistance against Rapture. This, however, was halted by the First Reset. After the First Reset, they became even more isolationist due to the issues of communication for the first days. They used this to their advantage to carry out multiple missions to further ignorance to them in secret under cover of darkness. However, after a week or so of this, they spread back to their traditional ideology, although wearier, as well as becoming public servicemen with their canals. They entered into an economic alliance with every nation except two and mostly kept to themselves. However, they invested heavily in an extensive intelligence agency, MI4. After the Third Reset, they adapted an incredibly aggressive stance on international politics. They took part in multiple wars of aggression, as well as sanctioning (and harboring or even supplying,) terrorists. This leads to a rift in many social areas of Society. However, they also enacted a policy promising protection of those within ~250 blocks of spawn. They also had one of the only actual court systems, which were used to trial the leader of Anarchy Island. Government Although it was a Democratic Republic, it still had a queen, Poppy, as the head of state. Its parliament was the Council, which never had any elections due to a lack of the minimum amount of people required for an election. As such, it had a permanent president, German. Territories ROS in its last era held multiple colonies and outlying territories, the two most notable of which being Memetown and the Nether Base. At the end of society, it was building up a specific outlying territory to accompany its shipyards. ROS Tower.png Category:Superpower Category:Nation